1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring mechanisms for opening and closing trailer ramp doors that are fully covered when the ramp doors are closed to prevent rusting and deterioration due to exposure to the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art spring mechanisms for trailer ramp doors as known to applicant have no protection from the elements when the ramp doors are closed and are thus subject to corrosion and rusting. Applicant is unaware of any prior art that provides a spring mechanism for trailer ramp doors that is fully enclosed when the ramp door is closed.